Last Wishes
by bluestarlove
Summary: "I love you, Ed. I wish I wasn't like this, I wish I didn't hurt you. I wish you'd been happier. I wish that…"  Character Death, RoyEd


**Hey guys :) I've found that i have a lot of time, and this quick, disjuct, little drabble has been flying around my head so i figured i might as well type it out. hahaha, not my best, i did this in like an hour, but enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA.**

"Roy, you've been acting a little strange lately, and you're really starting to scare me." He looked at me, a possessive slightly deranged look in his eye.

"And…" I looked at the door to our apartment and started trying to configure the fastest way out of here. His tone was threatening and he'd hurt me before. "I think we should separate. You need help, Roy. Something isn't right with you anymore." He lunged for me and grabbed my wrists painfully, and suddenly I wished I had my automail and my alchemy back. "You're leaving me? You belong to me Ed. You told me you loved me. Do you love someone else now? Have you been seeing them behind my back you dirty little whore?" I shook my head and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"No, Roy please. I love you, and only you. But you're sick." He threw me to the floor and I hit my head against the wall and winced in pain. He walked towards the kitchen and I got up and ran towards the door, scared out of my wits about what he was going to do to me. Just as I was about to unlock the second lock, I felt him grab me from behind and carry me to our bedroom. I kicked and screamed the whole way, but his grip wouldn't give.

When we got to our room, he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He pulled out a knife and held it against my neck. "You can't leave me, Edward. You aren't allowed to leave me. Everyone else left me behind, but you can't. I'll kill you, before you ever go. You can't escape, Edward. There's nowhere you can go that I won't find you. This world isn't big enough for you to hide in." He pulled the knife away and gently kissed my neck, and whispered a nonsensical pattern of words against my skin making me shiver slightly at his breath. He then bit my neck roughly and I groaned in pain as he broke my skin.

He pulled my shirt over my head and ran his hands over my chest. "This is all mine Edward. Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your brain, your chest, your heart, your blood, your veins, your thoughts, your feelings, they all belong to me." He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them off along with my boxers. I tensed as the cool air of the room met my manhood. He touched my member fleetingly and kissed me on the lips.

His hand slid down to my entrance and he circled it with his finger. He reached into the drawer by our bedside table and pulled out some lube. He poured it all over his fingers but got some on my chest and member too. He slid three fingers in without warning, and kissed me in a panicked fervor. "Why? Edward, why do you want to leave me?" He asked in such an innocent, care-free tone, that I thought that Mustang's sanity had returned to him. "You're sick, Roy. I don't know what to do anymore and I'm scared. But I love you, I still love you." He slicked up his member and thrust in to me all the way to the hilt.

It hurt worse than any other time we'd done it, due to his ill preparation, and unexpected roughness. He didn't wait for me to get accustomed to the feeling and shoved in and out in a fast, erratic rhythm. I came and tightened around him, and he came soon after me, pulling out quickly laying next to me.

He looked at me apologetically and took a handful of pills from a bottle next to his bed, I grabbed his hand, afraid, but not of him, but of what he was about to do. "Stop Roy, please. You'll kill yourself."

"I don't care, I almost killed you." I sobbed openly and held tight to his hand, I couldn't let him do this. "Give me some of them, Roy. I'll take them with you." And suddenly I understood his fear of being left alone, by the person you loved the most. He grabbed the glass of water and quickly threw the pills down followed with a quick swig of water. "I'm not going to take you down with me. I've done so many horrid things to you already..." I grabbed the forgotten knife and held it to my chest. "Give me some of the pills, Roy. I'll kill myself either way." He handed me the bottle and I poured the remainder of the bottle out into my hand, and choked them down with some water. We laid there for a couple of minutes and right as I was on the brink of sleep he whispered to me, his voice slowly getting more far away, in the gentle voice of the old Roy, "I love you, Ed. I wish I wasn't like this, I wish I didn't hurt you. I wish you'd been happier. I wish that…"

***sniffling* kinda sad, but I wanted to do a double suicide once, because its sweet in a crazy way. and I felt bad about leaving Ed on his own.**


End file.
